Caffeine
by Empress24601
Summary: Thor interrupts Jane's biggest project so she can do him a favor.


"Jane?"

She ignored the voice. Working with Stark's technology was amazing; she was so close to a breakthrough she could almost taste it.

"Jane?"

Again someone called her name, again she ignored it.

"Jane!"

"What?" Irritation finally got the best of her and she turned to confront the intruder. The hulking figure of Thor was leaning against the door frame.

"It is nearly as difficult to gain your attention as it is to gain that of friend Stark." His grin was disarming, as usual. She reluctantly put down the tablet and composition notebook she had been working with.

"Well, now that you have my attention, what do you want?"

He sauntered closer, putting his hands over hers, forcing her to let go of the equipment.

"Do you remember when I first arrived on Midgard?"

"When I hit you with my car, twice? Yeah, that is actually sounding kind of tempting right now."

He smiled again, laugh lines creasing out from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you remember the Midgardian drink you gave me in that feast hall?"

"The diner? When you smashed the cup and I had to pay for it? Yeah."

He looked away, almost nervously.

"Is it possible to reproduce this beverage? I wish to taste it again."

"You are joking right?"

"I assure you I am in earnest."

She leaned in closer, so their foreheads were almost touching.

"Thor, making coffee is like, the easiest thing to do in the kitchen. If it wasn't, half of the people in this building wouldn't be alive until about noon every day."

His face lit up like a child's.

"Would you please accomplish this? For me?"

She gave a look around, it was late, she was tired and she had been working on the same project for hours. She could probably use a cup of coffee.

"So then, you pour the water in the top, like this." She poured in the liquid and turned to Thor. He was staring at her, not watching anything she did.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked him, hands on her hips.

He looked guilty for a moment as he turned away,

"No."

She really couldn't be angry with him; he was scrupulously honest with her. But still, he really needed to pay attention.

An idea popped into her head, a tiny revenge, that would probably be harmless to the man, but it was worth a shot.

"Can you go get a couple of mugs?"

She struggled to hide the grin as he obeyed and she took them, poured in the coffee and mixed a thick, dark liquid into the steaming liquid.

Tony always had this stuff on tap, and, except for Thor and Banner, it was the strongest thing within a fifteen mile radius.

He stared across the counter at her, the mug tiny in his massive hands. She had been trying to tell him what she was working on, but five minutes into her description his eyes glazed over. She took the cup from him.

"Do you want a refill?"

His eyes focused again and he nodded appreciatively. Again, she mixed the shot in, this time without a hint of regret.

He had three more mugs after that.

Four hours later, Tony barged into the room she was working in.

"Jane, what is wrong with Thor?"

She gave him her most innocent look, "Wrong?"

"He says he can't sleep, he's all jittery, and I swear his pupils are the size of my arc reactor. And I'm not talking about the one on my chest. "

She was doing her best to hold back her laughter.

"Sooo… what is it you want me to do?"

Tony looked extremely frustrated,

"I don't know. He's yours isn't he? Just make him stop touching things; Pepper is going to have a heart attack when she sees where he put that Monet."

She couldn't do it anymore, the most unattractive snort came out of her mouth as she bent double, laughing.

"What did you do to him?' Tony demanded.

"It…It's not…my…fault." She managed between fits of giggles.

A hesitant grin flashed across Tony's face as he tried to understand this turn of events.

Finally, she managed to get enough air to form a complete sentence, though it was punctuated with hiccups.

"Who would have thought… the great god of thunder…Thor the invincible. The guy who can hold his drink better than even you..."

Here she lost it again and braced herself against the counter, trying to steady herself as she laughed until her eyes watered.

"Who would have thought… that the poor guy can't handle his caffeine?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Tony's voice came back.

"Coffee? He is crazy because you gave him coffee?"

She grinned,

"Espresso and yes."

Tony left the room. Even he couldn't think of a response to Jane's answer. He just knew that his Midgardian coworker was going to have a long night.

And, that as Tony Stark, he would be remiss if he were not to capitalize on this fantastic prank/blackmail material.


End file.
